My Beautiful Angel
by sweet10honey
Summary: 3 months has passed since Edward left Bella. Bella tries not to think about him but she is afraid of his words, "Human memory fades" to be true. So she comes up with one solution: writing a book. During New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!_

_I'm Sabrina:D_

_This story came up when I was studying mathematics for the test I had the next day. (Oops! I was trying to study... I am useless at mathematics:( )_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Swan**

3months. 14 weeks. 92 days. 3months had already passed the day since _he_ left me in the woods. I was still alive, human, but it was only my body. I had no life in my body. My soul was definitely destroyed.

I started to go to school after 2 weeks of crying. I knew I could cry more than that, but I had to _pretend _that I was okay for Charlie, and that was the only way I could stay here in Forks. May be it was stupid to just stay here after losing true love in the same place. May be I should have gone and live with Renée and Phil. But I couldn't. Staying here was the only way I could believe that _he_ and _his family_ existed. I didn't want _"as I'd never existed" _to come true even though my human memory would fade, and someday I would no longer be able to recall my angel.

Then I froze. I froze for what I had just thought by myself. _Human memory would fade and someday I would no longer be able to recall my angel… _

I sat down on the floor and started to sob. I didn't want my memory to fade. I didn't want forget my happy memory. The happiest memory I had, and the greatest time in my whole life.

"Bella? I made some toasts for you. They are in the table. I am going to work now, okay?" Charlie asked from outside my bedroom. His voice was full of concern.

"Thanks, dad." I said quietly. I didn't want Charlie to worry more about me though I knew I wouldn't be able to eat.

As I tried not to think about my happiest memory, I realized that I was sitting on something hard. I moved slowly and saw what it was. It was my History book. Suddenly, I remembered what my grandma once said to me when I was little.

"_Grandma, how did people know about the past things?"_

"_People in the past always wrote down what happened in their country or in their life, dear."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they didn't want to forget the things they went through, and wanted people in the future to learn from their experience."_

I chanted grandma's words many times until the words sank in.

There was actually a way to prevent from forgetting the things. Writing. Writing a book.

So I stood up and made my way to the desk. I grabbed a notebook and a pen, and started to write.

_Today was my first day at my new school..._

* * *

_What do you think about this story? Did you like it? _

_Please review!! I want to know your opinions!!_

_Sabrina_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!! I really appreciate them:D_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter:P_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella Swan**

It'd been 2 days since Wednesday, the day I decided to write a book. 2 days of crying. It was too hard for me to recall the memory of the first time I saw his family. But today, my tears finally stopped, and I knew I would be able to write again.

"Who are they?" I asked to a girl who was in my Trig class. I assumed her name was Jes…

I stopped in the middle of her name. I realized that I couldn't use the real names. People would know that it is a story of me and him, and I would never ever be able to stay here. In addition, they will learn about vampires. I didn't want to explode their secrets. That's the least thing they want me to do.

So I started to think of their names to use in my story.

The first name I came up with is Arianna. I thought it would fit to Alice. I also thought Nestor for Jasper, Evan for Emmet and Scarlett for Rosalie. I just hope that Rosalie would like her name. Carlisle would fit with Rochester and Esme with Elaine. Finally, Edgar for… Edward, and Jane for me.

*Rest of the Characters*

Charlie: Charles

Renee: Rachel

Phil: Philip

Billy: William

Jacob: Jim

Mike: Michel

Taylor: Kenny

Jessica: Lana

Laurent: Violet

Angela: Lilly

I finally started to write again.

**___________________**

**Alice Cullen**

3 months has passed since we left Bella. We all missed her terribly, even Rosalie. But of course, Edward missed her the most. He would come here only a few months a time, but we could all see his pain.

"When will Edward come here?" Esme asked quietly in sad voice. Edward was as her real son, and this was his third time he left her.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on his future.

_Edward is running through forest. His eyes are solid black with anger. _

_Edward is sitting on the driver's seat of his Volvo. His eyes are closed, but the pain is all over his face._

"He hasn't decided yet." I told her. I didn't open my eyes.

I focused on Bella's future then.

_Bella is crying on the floor, then moves toward the desk. She picks up her notebook and a pen, and starts writing something. Soon, she starts crying again._

_Bella is still crying. The calendar on her desk says it is Friday. _

_A few minutes later, she finally pulls her self up, and begins to write._

Poor Bella. She was crying most of the time. Her eyes were dead just like Edward's.

Though Edward made us promise not to enter her world again, and seek her future, I always looked through, 3 times a day. He hardly came here, so there was no need to be afraid of the mind reader.

"Bella's crying and writing. She keeps on doing that." I finally told them.

"What is she writing about?" Jasper asked everybody's unspoken question.

"I don't know…"

Then, the room went silent. Everybody was thinking about Bella.

____________________

**Edward Cullen**

3 months had passed since I lied to her and left. I missed her so much. Her chocolate brown eyes, the smell of the strawberry shampoo, her warm skin, her soft lips… I missed everything.

Every time I close my eyes, there were my Bella. It always made me impossible to continue this life without Bella around me. I could not take any more pains. But it would always keep her in danger. I wouldn't want that, and that had been the reason why I left. Bella's safety was really important.

I sighted and closed my eyes. I let my Bella fill my mind.

* * *

_How was it?_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_Sabrina_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello!!_

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR GREAT REVIEWS, ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITE/STORY ALERT LIST!!_

_I was really ecstatic when I found lots of e-mails in my Inbox!! I jumped up and down:P_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter:D It's the longest chapter ever in this story so far:P_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella Swan**

_(2 weeks later…)_

Everyday, most of a day, I wrote. I wrote even at school, during classes. Teachers had already been treating me like I hadn't existed, so it was nothing not to pay attention to the class. I also wrote whole lunch time everyday. Lunch time was not at all exciting time for me since he left, and I wasn't hungry. I also wanted to avoid Mike. The words comes out whenever he opens his mouth is "Would you like to go out with me?", which is really irrational.

I was always writing at home, too. I even wanted to skip my dinner as well, but I ate with Charlie just to make him relieved. On weekends, I barely ate. Charlie always went to Billy's to fish or watch games. I was glad with that. I didn't want to be interrupted.

I was writing the morning of the day we went to the meadow when finally school finished, and went home. But my pen stopped. For the first time since I had in the middle of Jessica's name. I stopped just when 'Jane' and 'Edgar' reached the meadow.

I remembered the meadow, his skin under the sun, his cold hands……everything. It was as if it'd all happened yesterday.

Tears escaped my eyes, and fell down my cheeks silently. I pulled my knees close to my chest, and hugged myself.

Every word he had said was coming back to my mind.

"_So, what you are saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?"  
_"_Yes, you are exactly my band of heroin."_

"_You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."_

"_So the lion fell in love with the lamb."  
_"_What a stupid lamb."  
_"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

Now I was crying. I couldn't control that anymore.

As I cried, I realized that I wanted to go there. I wanted to see the best place in my life besides in his arms. I had to go there. To recall perfectly what I felt there that day. The day I never wanted to fade away in my human memory.

____________________

**Edward Cullen**

I was running through forest. I knew from the scent that she passed here a few hours ago. Victoria. A vampire who is just as evil as her mate, James.

I'd been trying to track her for 3 months and 2 weeks, but I still couldn't catch her. I once even caught the edge of her thought, but all I could get was depression and sadness toward James, and it was weeks ago. Her thought might have changed since then.

I was tracking her because I had some sense that she would come to me. To kill me because I killed James. Though Alice had no vision of that, I was still worried, and trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Suddenly, her scent disappeared, replaced with a new, unfamiliar scent. I was confused. How could that be possible? Where did she go?

I sat down there, where here scent vanished. My whole body felt numb again as depression and helplessness rushed over me.

____________________

**Alice Cullen**

For these 2 weeks, nothing new seemed to happen in Edward's and Bella's future. Both of them were still in pain. Edward often ran through forests, trying to track Victoria. However, I could tell that he was not successful with that from what I saw. Bella was feeling slightly better. She hadn't cried for 2 weeks. She was always writing, something about Edward. And she barely ate. That concerned all of us.

It was almost time for checking, and I had a vision that Jasper would ask me in 3 minutes and 27 seconds. I closed my eyes.

_It is lunch time. Bella's writing sitting in the driver's seat of her track._

_Bella's writing again, and crying quietly._

I opened my eyes, worried. Bella hadn't cried for 2 weeks and suddenly, she was crying again.

"How's Bella?" Jasper asked, just as in my vision.

"She's still writing. But today, she will be crying."

"Has she started to eat properly?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"No."

"Why is she crying? She hasn't been crying recently." Esme questioned urgently.

Just when I was about to answer her question, new vision suddenly hit me.

_Bella is walking though forest, trapping occasionally, but she somehow manages to reach her destination. The meadow Edward took her. She looks through the meadow. A few tears are falling down her cheeks. _

_Suddenly from nowhere, Laurent appears in front of her._

"_Bella." _

_With just one word, he approaches to Bella's neck to drink her blood……_

I gasped at the vision.

"Alice, Alice, what did you see?" Jasper was at my side. He was concerned.

"Bella. Laurent is going to kill her."

I saw all 5 vampire's faces turn into a horror.

* * *

_How was it? Please review!!_

_I have a bad news to tell you... I would probably not be able to update for a few weeks:( _

_I am sorry!!! __My exam week is coming...(Help!) I have to study:(_

_I will try to add new chapters as soon as possible:P_

_So until next chapter:D_

_Sabrina_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone!! _

_My exams has finally finished!!! Finally!!_

_I am so sorry it took so long...:(_

_Thank you very much for your great reviews, garnetred, live-love-lexie, alison94, The Silver Lady Of England, and thank you for offering a help to my studies Rammy-X!! You are so kind!_

_Now, it's time to read!! I hope you like it:D_

**

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_"Bella. Laurent is going to kill her." I saw all 5 vampires' face turn into a horror._

**Chapter 4**

**Alice Cullen**

"Give us some details." Carlisle was the first to recover from the shock. But his voice was no longer calm.

"Bella's going to the meadow where she went with Edward and Laurent will be there. He is in thirst and…"

"What!?" I was cut off by Emmett.

"Emmett, calm down. We have to find an appropriate way to stop him. Being panicked won't help." Carlisle's voice was once again back to normal as Jasper used his gift to us.

Thanks to Jasper, everybody relaxed a little.

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"Day after tomorrow, around noon."

"We have to save Bella." Esme spoke. Her voice was no more than a whisper.

Carlisle sensed her depression and he went to her side, taking her hand.

Just like Edward was like her real son, Bella was a daughter to her. She loved her as a daughter. The thought of losing Bella must be harder than anyone else in this room.

"But we have to do that without being seen by her. It will be more difficult for her if we show up and leave again." Rosalie added.

The room went quiet for a moment as everyone went through their own thought.

Suddenly, another vision hit me. This was a good one. I smiled at Rosalie. She was the one caused this vision.

"We'll go to Bella's house to get a cloth with her fresh scent. Laurent will follow exactly after us and we can finish him somewhere away from Bella."

"It's going to work." I assured.

Everybody looked a little brightened as a hope rose.

"Alright. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, you three go to Bella's house and leave a false trail. Rest of us will discuss how to kill him." Carlisle gave the command, and key of his car to me.

"Where shall we meet?" Jasper asked me.

I closed my eyes and focused on the future.

"At our baseball field."

Everybody nodded in agreement, and Esme, Rosalie and I took off.

We arrived at Forks just after the rare sun set. We were in the forest near the house now waiting the opportunity to take some of her clothes. We could see her perfectly from where we were hiding.

She was writing again. She's been writing for more than 5 hours. Though it was already midnight, there were no sign of her going to bed.

____________________

**Rosalie Cullen**

It was after 2 when Bella finally went to sleep. She was like trying not to sleep though it was clear that she was tired enough to sleep. It was strange.

We entered her room through her window. It seemed that she never locked the window. She had always been waiting for Edward to show up from the window.

It was very easy for us to just walk around her room to pick clothes, but everything in her room slowed our work. It was a mess there. Papers, books, CDs… Everything was thrown in the floor. Most of the CDs were broken.

Although it took longer than we could have done, we finished the work in less than 5 minutes. When we were about to get out from her room through window, I heard her voice.

"Edward?"

I froze. Did she wake up? Did she notice our presence?

"It's just sleep talking. She always does." Alice must have seen my reaction.

I instantly relaxed, but the next thing Bella said caused my pain.

"Edward…. Please… Don't leave me…"

She was having a nightmare. And that nightmare was about us.

This broke all of our already dead hearts. Esme was dry sobbing, and was about to reach for Bella to comfort her.

"Don't, Esme." Alice stopped her. "It will cause her much more pain if we see us now and realize we left her again in the morning."

I could no longer see this. The pain was as if I were the one that in it.

I went back to the forest. How could he have done this to her? I knew I had been behaving badly and unfairly toward Bella. It was because I was jealous of her. She could have a happy human life that I couldn't. But having seen her in a great pain, broken, and Edward's dead eyes made me realize that they couldn't be apart from each other. Just like me and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and Alice and Jasper. They were meant to be together.

And I understood how much she meant for our family. There was no sound of laughter in our house. Everybody was always sad. Emmett was upset because Edward was not around him, Jasper was always in guilt of his action at the birthday party, Alice missed her terribly, and Esme and Carlisle were upset and concerned about their son and daughter.

I heard quiet dry sob. They were from Alice and Esme. They were holding each other, crying on shoulders of one and another.

"Oh, Rosalie…" Esme reached for me.

I could no longer hold my sob.

We hugged each other tightly. We cried for Bella's pain.

We cried like that for hours, and when we were able to control ourselves again, Alice's phone rung.

"Carlisle." She said quietly.

"We are at the clearing. Have you finished your work?"

Due to the vampire's super hearing, I could hear everything said on the other line.

"Yes. We are now leaving her house."

"Alright. See you later."

"Let's go. It's time to get to work." Alice said, and we all stood up. It was time.

______________________

**Jasper Cullen**

A few hors later Carlisle had a talk with Alice on the phone, the sudden flood of emotion hit me. It was the mix of emotions. Anger, pity, guilt… But it was mostly sadness. Then I caught the sight of my love. Alice literally jumped into my arms, and started to sob.

"Love, what happened?" I rubbed her back, and tried to work my special gift.

From the corners of eyes, I saw the others were in a quiet similar position as we were.

"Bella… she was so broken…

Oh, I thought. This was the reason why they were depressed.

"I could do nothing……" Esme said quietly after a moment.

This was all my fault. If only I had had more self-control… The guilt, anger and hate for myself were not easy to ignore. And I had to live forever with that.

Everybody had gained back the control of themselves by the time the rare sun was to appear.

"Laurent will catch our false tail in 2 hours." Alice suddenly announced. The battle was almost here.

We just waited Laurent to show up.

"5 more minutes." Alice announced. We took our position.

Then I caught the emotion full of the desire for the blood. Bella's blood.

"Greeting, Laurent." Carlisle said in light calm voice.

His word was the sign. I and Emmett grabbed the sides of his body.

"Where's the girl?" Laurent hissed, trying to get out from our hold.

"I'm afraid she is not here." Carlisle said calmly.

"With Edward, I suppose."

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle ignored his question.

"I am here to get the girl!" He shouted. His desire for Bella's blood was getting higher and higher for every second.

"Is that only to satisfy your thirst?"

I worked my gift, making him to speak more, the truth.

"I am here to get the girl, to take her to Victoria." He confessed.

The strong angry feeling hit me. They were from my family.

"Why does she want Bella?" Rosalie asked, shakings slightly in anger.

Carlisle nodded me. I spread the calmness.

"She wants to finish her by herself." Laurent started. "Edward killed James, her mate, so she wants the revenge by killing Edward's mate."

By the time he explained, everybody was completely furious that even my gift wasn't working.

"Go." Carlisle said.

With this word, we finished him off.

When all the disaster was cleared, we run through the forest, to go back to the place we came from. As Alice the one that led us, I didn't catch any scent of Bella. I was glad with that. Even though I had much more self control than before, I wasn't confident with that. I didn't know if I could still resist her scent.

Suddenly, I was once again hit by the strong emotion. This time, it was love. It was really strong.

I hurried to Alice's side.

"Is Bella near here?"

"No, she is quite far from here." She said quietly. "Her emotion is very strong." It was a statement, not a question. My love knew really well of me. "How is she feeling?" Now her voice was full of concern.

"Her emotion was nothing but love." I told her, and saw her expression turn light a little bit.

"This is a good news." Esme said happily.

I was surprised that Esme answered. I had totally forgotten that our family was there.

"She will go back to the house safely, right?" Emmett asked, and Alice immediately nodded.

I sensed all of us relax.

"Will you keep an eye on her future?" Carlisle asked.

"I will always watch her, always."

* * *

_Well... How was it? Please let me know what did you think of this chapter:D_

_By the way, I have a question I want to ask you... If you don't want to answer, it's okay._

_I am really addicted to Twilight, and I can't concentrate fully on study. Half of my mind is always filled with Twilight, my fan fictions... So if you have a good way to keep you concentrated on study, tell me, please..._

_Thank you:D_

_See you soon,_

_Sabrina_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello:D_

_Thank you very much for great reviews, foosel 97, xCaptiveHeartx, sweet honey92! And special thanks to Rammy-x and garnetred for giving me the advices:D I'm now trying to work on studies using your special skills:D_

_This chapter is longer than the last one. I hope you like it!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella Swan**

I woke up wrapped in the cold sweat. I was having the nightmare. It was always the same. Edward leaving me, saying that he doesn't love me anymore, and his family adding that they don't want me anymore. Their eyes were all black, and cold.

I looked around the room. It felt a little strange. Nothing was different. Everything was there where I left last night. But the air was a bit colder than usual. My eyes flashed to the window, and disappointment hit me. The window was closed. _I must be thinking too much. Bella, he won't come back._ I thought to myself. Now I was angry at myself for letting my hope rise.

"Bella?" Charlie opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving now to Billy's. I will be back late. The great game is on TV tonight. Will you be alright?" Charlie asked me. Concern was all over his voice as usual, but he was trying to sound casual.

I just nodded to him.

"There's a toast on the table."

"Thank you dad."

I just waited there doing nothing till he drove away. I moved to the closet to pick up T-shirt and jeans to wear. Then I went down to the kitchen.

There, on the table was a slice of toast. I was surprised to see that Charlie actually didn't burn it.

I ate it quickly, and went back to my room to grab my jacket, bag with notebook and pen in it.

When I started to drive, I noticed that it was a sunny day, just like that day. I wondered why the sun decided to shine in this particular day.

The drive to the meadow was much shorter than that day as I drove as fast as I could, the window fully opened. It felt really good to feel the cold wind against my chin.

When I arrived to the end of the pavement, I stopped the car, and pulled out the notebook and the pen from my bag and started to write about Jane's morning, and her and Edgar's drive. Then, I got out of the car and headed to the meadow.

Being a clumsy person, it did take a quite a long time to get to the place. But eventually, I made it.

The meadow was there just it was in that day. The warm light from the sun, tons of beautiful flowers, peaceful air… Everything there took my breath away. Nothing had happened to cause a change there. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like I was brought back to that day. I could have believed if I weren't alone……

I stopped myself from thinking before tears fell down. Then, I sat in the middle of the meadow and continued the Jane & Edgar's day. With the warm sunshine, I could recall almost perfectly about that day. Everything he had said, everything I had said was played all over again in my ear.

By the time I finished writing their day, it was almost dark. I suddenly remembered his words.

"_It's twilight. It's the safest time of day for us. The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way…the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?"_

"_I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars."_

"_Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."_

Yes. Everything has its ending. No matter how perfect it is.

______________________

After the day in the meadow, I spend 2 days only writing, and finished my story. My memory. When I finished, I was relieved. I had no worries of fading human memories any more. I was also happy. I was happy for Jane and Edgar. They had happy ending in their story, unlike reality.

I sent my story to a publishing company called White Bear, in name of Sofia I. White, so that nobody would know that I wrote the book. I also sent a note saying I would only contact with them by e-mail, and letter. I didn't want somebody to recognize me.

Although a few months had passed since I sent my story, I heard of nothing. I already started to give up the hope of my story coming out. They probably thought that my story weren't worth publishing…

So when I found a thick envelope on the table down stairs, I first had no idea. Then, I saw the address where it came from. I froze. It said White Bear Publishing Company. I finally reached to the envelope, and started to open, slowly like a turtle. I first saw a note addressed to Sofia I. White.

_Dear Miss Sofia I. White,_

_I apologize for taking so long to contact you. _

_I read your story, and I thought it was brilliant. So I immediately went to Miss Barry, the editor in chief, and we agreed that your story should be published as soon as possible. _

_Here is the copy of your book. _

_If you have any question, please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Best regards,_

_Diana __Blythe_

_The editor of White Bear Publishing Company_

By the time I finished reading the letter, I was crying. I was crying for joy. It'd been ages since I hadn't cried for sadness.

I opened the envelope once again with shaking hands, and pulled out the thick book. My book. My memory. Everything I had felt and thought and everything I wrote in the notebook were there, in front of me.

I couldn't stop my tears. I didn't try to stop the tears. I just sat there on the chair, and let my happy tears fall down my cheek.

______________________

Alice Cullen

After the fight with Laurent, I spent most of the time watching Bella's future. But for the past few months, nothing new seemed to happen to her, which everyone was relieved.

She stopped writing 2 days after the fight, and everything she wrote were sent to a publishing company. Now I finally understood whys she was always writing. She was writing a book. But this was the thing only I knew. I wanted to surprise the others.

And today was the day that her book would come out. I've already seen the cover of the book, and her pen name, Sofia I. White, typed on it. So I went to the book store, and bought seven copies of the book. Yes, I was going to make everyone read her book, even Edward. In my vision, I saw him coming home. Though he hadn't decided the time yet, I could tell that he would be here very soon.

When I returned to our home, everyone was in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the love seat, discussing quietly about the house – Esme were thinking about renovating it. Jasper was reading a book about philosophy, Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine on the couch, and Emmett was just beside her, doing nothing.

This was usual for Emmett. Ever since we left Forks, he spent most of the day doing nothing. Jasper told me that he was upset. He missed his sister and favourite brother very much.

"Welcome home, Alice. How was your trip to the book store?" Jasper asked me when I entered the room.

"Good." I answered knowing he could sense my happiness. Yes, I was happy. This was because we were about to read Bella's first book.

"I brought you some presents." I finally let out my news when I sat on Jasper's lap.

Every face of the room looked to me.

"I said that Bella had been writing all day, right? She finished that, and her work is… here!" I said as I showed everyone the book.

"A book?" Rosalie said. She was literally shocked.

"Bella. Wrote. A. Book…….?" Emmett said slowly, pausing after each words like he was trying really hard to understand.

"Yes!!! Bella wrote a book!!!" I was getting impatient. Why don't they get at the obvious fact?

"What she wrote about?" Finally, Carlisle asked the reasonable question.

I turned over the book, and started to read the back cover.

"When Jane Swales moves to a new town to live with her father, Charles, she meets a mysterious and handsome Edgar Collins, who is a vampire. Their lives changes forever as a forbidden love story of a human and a vampire begins… "

The room got quiet as we all went lost in our own mind.

"She wrote a story of her and Edward…" Esme was the first to break the silence.

I looked around and saw everybody nodding. I decided that this was a good time to hand them the book.

"I bought each of you a copy of her book." I handed each of them the book.

Only Esme, Carlisle, and I started to read immediately, but I wasn't worried about the others. My vision was telling me that they would read the book.

As we had a special sleeping habit, we all finished the book by 2 in the morning, and everyone had been lost in their world ever since.

"Poor Bella…" Esme was the first one to break the silence again.

"How. Could. He. Leave. Her." Rosalie said emphasizing each word in anger. I could understand that. Bella was like a sister to her now.

"I can kill Edward for doing that to Bella…" Emmet muttered. He was just as angry as his wife.

I looked to Carlisle, who hadn't spoken a word since I returned from book store, expecting to hear his opinion. But he wasn't looking at me. He wasn't looking at anything in particular. He was in deep thought.

Then suddenly, I had a vision.

_Edward is driving his Volvo through the forest, and stops in front of our house. He enters the house, greets our family members, and goes to his room……_

"Edward is coming back. Tonight. "

Everyone was a bit shocked at my sudden announcement.

"Is he going to stay here for long?" Jasper asked, who was the first one that recovered.

"He hasn't decided yet, but I don't think so."

"Shaw we tell him about Laurent?" Rosalie asked a bit hesitantly, looking at Carlisle.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He would probably furious at himself."

I nodded in agreement. I could see that in my vision.

"What about the book?" Emmet asked still angry at Edward.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked me to answer his question.

"I was thinking of making him read her book. But it's not good to mention that Bella wrote especially before he reads. He has to find out by himself."

"So we have to block our minds, then." Jasper stated.

"And hide the book." Rosalie added.

I nodded, and smiled.

In my vision, I already could see him reading the book.

______________________

Edward Cullen

I was driving my car through the forest. It was dark, indeed, but I could see everything clearly as it was day time due to the vampire's super eye sight.

I stopped my car right in front of the house where my family lived. I took a deep breath. I hadn't been around my family for a while, and I didn't know how they would react.

I entered the house, and I allowed myself to hear the voice of my family.

_Oh Edward… You are finally back. I missed you so much…_Esme told me in her mind, full of love.

_Welcome back, son._Carlisle thought.

That hadn't changed at all. They still loved me as their son, even though I didn't deserve that.

_I missed having you around me, bro._ Emmett thought a bit sarcastically. I wondered why.

But I was surprised to find Rosalie and Alice not at all talking to me, even in her mind. In fact, they were blocking their mind from me. Rosalie was reading through her fashion magazine she had read, and Alice was thinking about new clothes to put to everyone's wardrobe.

I just nodded to everyone as a greeting, not speaking single word, and went up to my room. Then I rushed to my CD collection and put the Debussy's CD to the player to tune out the other's thought. I laid on the couch, and soon was lost in my world.

After a few minutes, I heard the knock in my door. It was Alice.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I have a present for you." She said quietly and pulled out a book.

This took off my guard a bit. I quickly scanned her mind, but she was still thinking about everyone's outfit.

"I'm not feeling like reading right now." I said a little annoyed.

"I know. But you should read. Trust me."

I sighted. Whenever she says "trust me", all I have to do was really do whatever she says, because she is always right.

I sighted again, and decided to read whatever Alice wanted me to. But before I could move my arms to get the book, I was holding it.

I looked up to Alice and saw her smiling. She saw my decision.

"It's worth reading. Trust me." With these words, she left my room.

I slowly looked to the book. It said "My Beautiful Angel by Sofia I. White".

Sofia I. White? I had never heard of her before. She must be a new author.

I opened the book wondering what made Alice to force me to read the book.

_My Beautiful Angel_

_Sofia I. White_

_To all the people who I love_

* * *

_Yes!!! Edward finally started to read Bella's book:D_

_I have to apologize for names... Especially for the publishing company's name... I know that is very wird name, but __nothing came up to my mind:( _

_I am now in spring break, so I'd probably update soon:)_

_See you soon,_

_Sabrina_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello!_

_I hope you are doing great:D_

_I caught a cold... X( but it's quite usual thing for me. I'll be well soon, hopefully:D_

_This chapter is really short:( I'm sorry!!!_

_BUT, the next chapter will be much longer, and I'll post that soon:D_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Edward Cullen**

I stopped reading the book for a moment to clear my thought. Jane and Edgar's conversation was still played in my mind.

"_It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"_

"_Not really."_

"_You don't like the cold."_

"_Or the wet."_

"_Forks must be a difficult place to live."_

"_You have no idea."_

"_Why did you come here, then?"_

"_It's……complicated."_

"_I think I can keep up."_

"_My mom got remarried….."_

Yes, this was exactly the same conversation Bella and I'd had. But I was confused. Why our conversation was in the book? Did somebody from Forks High School overhear what we were talking about? Or did Bella……? I looked to the back cover at once, and read the introduction of the book.

There was no doubt that the book was about Bella and me. But who wrote this? I looked to the front cover, and once again looked to the author's name. Sofia I. White. Yes, it was Bella's name. I. must have stand for Isabella, and White for Swan, because swan is white animal.

I opened the book again, and continued to read.

I read without stopping for the rest of the book. As I looked through the words, I recalled the scene in my head. I recalled my Bella. Her beautiful voice, delicious scent, soft skin… And her chocolate brown eyes – the only way to get to her mind…

I missed her terribly, and reading and recalling our great time only made it worse. I wanted to go back to her immediately. I wanted to hear her voice, smell her, and look into the beautiful eyes… _No, Edward._ I scold to myself. _You cannot go back. It's dangerous for her to be around a vampire. _

Yes, that was the exact reason why I forced myself to leave her. The moment Jasper tried to kill her in her birthday party, I realized that I was nothing but a trouble for her life. I was putting her into a constant danger. First, it was James, and then our family. I was lost so much in love that I didn't notice the danger I was inviting. However, the incident of the birthday party made me realize that I had to leave.

It was really hard to leave my only love. I knew she wouldn't just let me go. So I had to lie to her, which I had hated so much. When I saw her beautiful eyes filled with tears, tears of pain, sadness, it took all my powers not to pull her to me, and tell her that everything I just said was a lie.

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No"_

I sighed heavily, trying to stop thinking about Bella.

* * *

_Yes, it is too short..._

_Anyway, did you like it? Please tell me what did you think!!_

_As I wrote earlier, the next chapter will be soon:D_

_So, see you then!_

_Sabrina_

_P.S. Thanks for the reviews!!! I really appreciate that!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi:D_

_I'm still not in a good condition... but better than yesterday:D_

_Thank you very much for reviewing and adding this story to your story alert/favourite story list:D_

_Here comes the new chapter!!! It is longer than the last one:) _

_I hope you enjoy:)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella Swan**

A few weeks passed since the book was published, and I saw a lot of students carrying the book at school. I got the e-mail from Diana yesterday, and she congratulated me for the book being best-seller. I was really astonished, and couldn't believe that. I wrote the story just to keep my memory as clear as possible.

"Ms. Swan." Mr. Banner called my name, interrupting my thoughts. "You are called to the front office."

This was clearly not what I expected. I stood up from my table, but he stopped me again.

"Take all of your belongings."

I looked up to him for the first time. His face was covered with sadness, and pity. I quickly nodded to him, and gathered my things. Then, I left the classroom.

In front of the front office, there was a police car, exactly the one as Charlie's, but there were no sight of him as I entered the office.

"Oh, there you are Ms. Swan" Ms. Cope said when she saw me. "This is Officer Brown."

I stared at them in confusion. Was I in any trouble?

"Ms. Swan, I am sorry to tell you this," Officer Brown took a heavy breath. "Your father was involved in a car crash. He is now in the hospital."

I froze. I couldn't move any part of my body. The only thing I could think of was why Charlie.

"I am here to take you there."

I had no idea what happened after that, but eventually I was in the hospital, and Dr. White was talking to me. I tried to focus on what he was telling me.

"Ms. Swan, your father got serious injuries, and we did the best we can, but I have to tell you that this may be the last time you can talk to him… I truly am sorry."

Before I noticed, my eyes were filled with waters, but I tried to speak. He waited me patiently.

"Thank you…… for treating my father."

He just nodded, and opened the door that we were standing in front of.

I slowly entered the room and made my way to the bed.

Charlie was lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully despite the fact that almost every part of his body was covered in white gazes. I sat on a chair next to the bed, and took his hand in mine.

"Bells?" His called my name just in a whisper, and opened his eyes.

"I'm here." I tried to hide that I was crying, but I failed miserably as my voice broke.

"Are you crying Bells?" Now his voice had some concerns.

"No, dad…" I whispered.

"Come here." Charlie said this as he moved himself to the side, making room for me to lie next to him.

When I was next to him, he kissed my head softly. I was a bit surprised.

"Bella… I want to tell you that I love you…. I always love you… You are my little girl to me…"

"I love you too, dad." I kissed his cheeks. My tears were falling down my cheeks, and I could do nothing about them.

"Bells, promise me that you will be fine. I want you to be happy. " He was almost begging the last part.

"I will dad. Don't worry about me."

We just stayed there like that for a while. There were just two of us, and peaceful silence surrounding us. The only sound was the beeping sound of the heart monitor. But I had to notice that Charlie was slowly going away from me. He was going closer to the other world every second.

"I love you Bells." He whispered very softly, and I knew for instant that this was it.

"I love you dad…" I said, and kissed his forehead.

Then, the only sound in the room was my sobs.

A lot of things happened after Charlie passed away. I saw everything happening, yet it was like I saw nothing. The only thing I remembered was being taken home by Billy and Jacob, and Jacob putting me under the blanket like I was a little girl.

Billy and Jacob soon left my house, and I was alone.

"Yes, I'm alone…" I whispered to myself.

_________________________

**Alice Cullen**

Edward was still staying with us. It was probably the longest he ever stayed since we had left Forks. Of course, everyone was happy just to be with him. But there were also some inconvenient things, due to his mind reading. We couldn't think anything involving Bella, and I couldn't look into Bella's future. That was really hard. With Bella's luck, we don't know what would happen to her. So I went to the forest every few hours, just to check her future without being noticed by the mind reader.

_In the familiar office at Forks High School..._

"_Oh, there you are Ms. Swan" Ms. Cope said when she saw Bella enter the office. "This is Officer Brown."  
__She stared at them in confusion.  
_"_Ms. Swan, I am sorry to tell you this," Officer Brown took a heavy breath. "Your father was involved in a car crash. He is now in the hospital."  
__She froze.  
_"_I am here to take you to there."_

_At the hospital..._

"_Ms. Swan, your father got serious injuries, and we did the best we can, but I have to tell you that this may be the last time you can talk to him… I truly am sorry." The man who looked like a doctor told Bella._

_Charlie and Bella was lying next to each other on the bed.  
_"_I love you Bells." Charlie whispered very softly.  
_"_I love you dad…" Bella said, and kissed his forehead.  
__Then, the only sound in the room was the sound of Bella crying._

_Bella was in her room, lying on the bed. Tears were falling from her closed eyes.  
_"_Yes, I am alone…" Bella whispered._

I was shocked. This was not at all what I expected. I couldn't forgive myself for not seeing the car accident. And I felt really sorry for Bella. My best friend Bella. A beautiful and sweet girl like her didn't deserve such a depression.

I could understand why she said "I am alone." Losing her lover and dearest father who took care of her caused that. Though Charlie couldn't manage all of the house chores, he was there when she was depressed, and he was the only reason she tried to live. Now that Charlie was gone, he had no one to take care of herself…

"I'm sorry Bella… I'm sorry that we left…" I didn't even realize that actually I was talking. "But I am always watching you… You are not alone…"

I sighed, and started to walk toward the house.

* * *

_What did you think?? __Please review:)_

_See you soon,_

_Sabrina_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Alice Cullen**

As I walked toward the house, I tried very hard not to think about Bella, or any of the vision I had just had. I didn't want to fight with Edward right now. So I put on a fake smile to calm Jasper who would ask why I was feeling depressed. I didn't want to risk Edward catching his mind involving Bella.

When I reached to the front door, Jasper opened it for me. His eyes were filled with concern, but I just gave him a smile telling him _not now_. And tried to block my mind from Edward by thinking how great the movie, _Singing in the Rain_that I saw recently was as I sat beside Japer on the couch. I sung all of the songs in my mind.

But it seemed that we didn't have to worry about Edward sneaking into our mind after all. He didn't demand what was going on like he usually would when somebody blocks his/her mind. He actually did nothing. He just stayed in his room just thinking. I occasionally got the vision Edward going back to Bella, begging her to take him back to her life, but it disappeared quickly like a puff.

"Are you alright?" Jasper whispered to my ear, pulling me back to the real world.

I just nodded at this. I didn't wanted to talk about all the reasons why I was upset, knowing that Edward would hear.

Jasper looked at me like he didn't believe me. Actually, he was right because he could tell by picking up my mood. I was too depressed and felt sorry for my best friend.

I turned my face to look at his eyes to tell him I would speak about it later, but suddenly a vision from the future filled my mind, and I forgot everything about the situation I was in.

_Bella was cooking in the kitchen. She was cooking an omelet, and sitting at a chair while waiting for the omelet to be ready. Her face was covered all in sadness, and her eyes were still red and puffy from crying for a long time. She looked lifeless. She looked more lifeless than ever. The timer rung and she got up, but she started to fall immediately… _

_Minutes passed, but she wasn't waking up…_

I searched 10minutes later and hours later, but she was still on floor, unconscious.

"Alice, Alice!!"

I was surprised to see Jasper kneeling in front of me, putting both of his hands on my shoulder.

"Alice, what happened? What did you saw?" Jasper asked me alarmed, felling my flood of panic, shock and worry toward Bella.

"Alice, what was that?" Edward demanded standing beside Jasper.

"I don't know." I started to panic again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!!! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAW!!!" Edward was now scolding. I understood why he was like that, because it involved Bella. But he had no right to be mad at us. We were the ones that kept her safe.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?" Carlisle spoke in calm voice, and this pulled Edward and I from our little world. It seemed that Edward's anger speaking brought the rest of the family to the living room.

"Bella fell in her kitchen…" I saw everyone relax a bit. This was common thing for Bella. "But she is not waking up… she is unconscious for so long…"

By this time, everyone looked horrified.

"When it's going to happen?" Edward asked me, without shouting this time. Jasper's magic was working on him.

"Tomorrow morning."

With my words, he left the house, and very soon, we heard his Volvo pull out.

_We will follow you. _I told him in my mind.

"Carlisle, Jasper and I will go to Bella's house while Esme, Emmet and Rosalie will wait at our old house." I spoke in hurry, and everyone nodded at me at once.

Carlisle rushed to his study to get his medical bag.

"Esme, call the ariport."

_______________________

**Bella Swan**

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I was surprised to find myself in my room. I didn't remember how I got in there. Then, all the memories came back to me. School, officer, hospital and Charlie. But I quickly tried to think about something different.

Just then, my stomach grumbled, though I wasn't feeling much hungry. So I decided to go to kitchen, and cook something for myself. _Maybe an omelet_, I thought.

It took me little time to cook an omelet, and I was just waiting it to be ready. I sat on the chair, and started to think about the past few days. A lot of things happened in these few days. I published my book, and I found some Forks High students reading it. And yesterday… it became the last day that I talked to Charlie. I felt horrible. I was being really bad daughter. All those months since _he_ left, I really hadn't talked with Charlie. There were just greetings and him occasionally asking if I was okay, and me answering I was fine.

The timer that I had set rung telling me that the omelet was ready, and pulled me out of my thought. So I stood up to stop the gas, but instead, I found the room spinning around me. It was making me dizzy. I reached my hands out to hold myself, but they found nothing. And I felt my body collapse on the floor.

Just before I was bout to drift into the blackness, I thought I saw my angel's face…

_______________________

**Edward Cullen**

I was thinking about Bella when Alice had a terrifying vision of Bella. She fell on the ground, and wasn't waking up. I started to panic when Alice found out that she wouldn't even after hours. _Why was she not waking up? She has to wake up!_

I was so out of control that even Jasper's power didn't work, and I ended up scolding at Alice. I felt bad for doing that looking back, but at that time, all I cared was Bella.

When I arrived at the familiar road, and at Bella's house, I was a little relieved to hear her heartbeat. It was a bit weak, and yet steady. But very soon, it started to accelerate and my worry rose as well.

I broke the front door, and rushed to the kitchen. And I saw her on the floor. In one second, I was at her side, and I saw her closing her beautiful brown eyes, smiling slightly.

"Bella!" I called her name, again and again, but she wasn't waking up. Just like in Alice's vision. "Please Bella… Please wake up…"

* * *

_I am very very sorry that I haven't updated for so long... and I promised to do so... I'm really sorry_

_I didn't update because_

_-I caught a cold, pretty bad one that lasted about a week_

_-School started:( I really hate that!!! and teacher seems to enjoy themselves to give us tons of homework X(_

_-I had to move to a new place, and finally, I feel like I am at home._

_So, please forgive me..._


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really really sorry it took so long to update. Please forgive me:(**

* * *

_Previously..._

_I was thinking about Bella when Alice had a terrifying vision of Bella. She fell on the ground, and wasn't waking up. I started to panic when Alice found out that she wouldn't even after hours. Why was she not waking up? She has to wake up!_

_I was so out of control that even Jasper's power didn't work, and I ended up scolding at Alice. I felt bad for doing that looking back, but at that time, all I cared was Bella._

_When I arrived at the familiar road, and at Bella's house, I was a little relieved to hear her heartbeat. It was a bit weak, and yet steady. But very soon, it started to accelerate and my worry rose as well._

_I broke the front door, and rushed to the kitchen. And I saw her on the floor. In one second, I was at her side, and I saw her closing her beautiful brown eyes, smiling slightly._

_"Bella!" I called her name, again and again, but she wasn't waking up. Just like in Alice's vision. "Please Bella… Please wake up…"_

**Chapter 9**

**Edward Cullen**

My cell phone rung then. It was from Alice.

"Edward, turn off the gas ring. We are almost there."

I did what she told me, and heard the footsteps of my family. Carlisle came in first to the kitchen, and started to check her.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked feeling hopeless.

"She's carbon monoxide poisoning. She inhaled too much carbon monoxide." All the calm was gone from Carlisle. "We have to get her to our house now." _She needs oxygen._ He added in his mind.

I nodded at once and carried her in my arms, to the car.

Jasper was already waiting us in the driver's seat, and he started the car as soon as we entered. The whole drive to the house, I couldn't take my eyes from Bella. Her heartbeat was slowing every minute, and her blood smelled a bit different, like she hadn't been taking good amount of nutrition.

_Lay her on the couch. _Alice instructed before I got out from the car. I hardly noticed worried looking Esme, Rosalie and Emmet on the entrance, and rushed to the living room.

The couch in the living room was already covered in the sheet, and there were blankets and pillows. I laid Bella as gently as I could, and Carlisle put her the oxygen mask. I held her hand on mine, and waited. We just waited for her heart to beat stronger, to be out of this dangerous state.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she was safe. She didn't open her eyes, or move her body, but her heartbeat was almost back to normal. Our family let out the breath they were holding. She was safe for now.

Once it was clear that she was out of the carbon monoxide poisoning, Carlisle told me to put her to the bed in my room which Alice had purchased a few minutes before. Then he started to insert IV on her arm, to put the necessary fluid into her system. I frowned at this. _Don't worry, Edward. She just needs some nutrition. She should be okay in a few weeks. _Carlisle thought as he saw my expression. She promised to take good care of herself!

But I couldn't take off the worry completely. She was lying there on the couch, looking so fragile than ever. I felt so helpless. And Jasper's magic was not doing any good to me as I could see he was as worried as me.

As I laid down next to her, watching her sleep, I realised how her blood smelt different, how much she had lost her weight, how pale she looked, and how dark it was the circles under her eyes. She obviously hadn't been taking good care of herself. Hadn't she promised me? Why did she break the promise? But how many times did she actually did what I had told her to? She always took me off guard. Giving me a great heart attack to my already-dead heart, and yet amazing me.

I reached for her hair slowly and started to stroke it gently, so as not to wake her. Maybe, she thought the promise unworthy to keep. Maybe, after all, she had moved on, as I hoped for her sake...... Or maybe, my leaving did effect her just like it did me...... But I wasn't sure of this. When I said goodbye, the day I told a lie and destroyed two hearts, I saw in her eyes that she honestly believed me. She believed my lie. She believed the words that was the farthest from the truth in the world.....

Oh, how much had I longed that I could just take back what I said! How much had I wanted to be with her! To smell her delicious blood, to listen to the most beautiful rhythm of her heart, to touch her soft skin, to see the deep pool of chocolate brown......

I just stayed there, holding her hand for hours. I was lost in my thought deeply, and my family never interrupted this. Carlisle would check up on Bella occasionally and assured me that she would be fine, and that she just needed rests. The house was only filled in the sound of Bella's heartbeat.

Sometime after 72 hours passing, Alice came in to my room. I quickly looked through her mind, but it was blocked.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked without taking my eyes from Bella.

_We have to talk. Now._ This was the only reply I got.

I opened my mouth to tell her that I couldn't leave Bella's side, but I never got the chance.

_She's going to be fine. Carlisle agreed to stay by her side. And she's going to be sleeping all the while we talk. _With this, Carlisle came in to the room.

_Just go with her, talk to her. I'll take care of Bella. _He told me in his mind, yet blocking everything by thinking about Egyptian tombs.

I sighed and rose from the bed. I knew Alice, and now teamed up with Carlisle, there was no point in arguing.

* * *

**Again, I have to apologize. I'm sorry it's a short chapter.**

**And thank you for reading after all these time I didn't update.**

**I have already wrote the next chapter, so it would be posted in a few days.**

**Review, please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you very much for the reviews and adding my story to your favourite story list and story alert list!! **

**I'm so happy:)**

**Anyway, here comes the Chapter 10!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward Cullen**

I followed Alice in silence. At my surprise, she led me to the forest, moving away from our house. It seemed that she wanted to have the conversation without any super-hearing ears to listen or a mind-reader to do his job. This was the only thing I discovered from her mind, or rather, she accidentally thought about.

After walking for about 5 minutes in vampire speed, Alice finally stopped, and turned around to look at me. Her expression took me off guard. The usual full-of-joy Alice looked very sad. Like she was about to start sobbing. So I immediately went to her and hugged ger.

"Alice? What is it?" I asked, but she said nothing. Instead, she just unblocked her mind.

_Edward, you are not going to be happy for what you are going to see. But please stay there until I finish everything. _

I nodded in response.

The next thing she thought in her mind was shocking. I was dead frozen on the spot.

It was the vision of Bella, just a few weeks after I left her in the woods. She always had the sad look on her face. She barely ate, and slept. When she did sleep, she would wake up sobbing, crying, and screaming for help.

She was broken. She was in the bad as I was. And this was all because of me.

I felt awful.

Alice's vision changed to the ones of a few months ago. Nothing much seemed to had changed. She still cried for sleep, and she was always wrapping her arms around her, as if to hold herself up. However, she was constantly writing something this time. She always had the pen and the notebook in her hand.

Then it hit me. She had been writing the book. The book about our happiest time together.

Alice's vision changed again. Now it was in the middle of the forest, where our family usually played baseball. There was a man, and I instantly recognized as Laurent. The vampire that was with James and Victoria. But I quickly forgot about them as I felt my anger rise. Laurent was there to kill Bella. My Bella.

_Calm down. We took care of it._ Alice closed her vision for a second to say this in her mind. Then she let me in to her memory once again.

My family did take a good care of Laurent, just as the same way we had done with James. Laurent would not hurt her anymore._ I have to thank my family,_ I thought.

Alice's vision changed again. Bella was in lying on the hospital bed with her father. She was crying. She was saying goodbye to her father.

Alice's vision changed again, going through the life of Bella, day by day, very quickly. But every vision told me that Bella wasn't happy. She was in pain.

I felt horrible at myself. My leave did nothing but hurt ourselves. And it hurt Bella much more. I should have stayed. I should have listened to what everybody else had said.

"Edward." For the first time since we came into the forest, Alice voiced her thought. "There is one more thing I have to tell you."

I just nodded at her.

"We leaving Bella, and you leaving us changed the rest of the family changed, too. Don't forget that."

I looked up at her and waited for the details.

"Carlisle and Esme lost their loving daughter and son. Emmett lost his little sister and his favourite brother. Jasper, too, lost his little sister that he was beginning to get used to. After the incident, he got better control of his thurst. He can stay in the room filled with humans without hunting for weeks. And Rosalie...... She changed a lot. She misses Bella. She now understands that Bella needs to our family. And I lost my best friend. We hardly smiled. There were no sound of laughter in the house. Please, Edward. Please stay with her. Stay with us."

There was a long silence.

I closed my eyes to focus on my thinking. Yes, I wanted to stay with her. I never stopped loving her. But I wasn't sure if she still loved me. Or if she wanted me to stay with her. After what have I done, it would be a miracle if she still wanted me......

"Edward," Alice pulled me from my own thought. "She still loves you."

I was once again frozen. _How could she know that?_

"After we dealt with Laurent, Jasper caught her emotion. It was love. He said it was very strong, and it was toward you."

For the first time since I left Bella, I saw a light of hope. Bella still loved be. That was all I wanted to know to decide to stay with her.

Alice suddenly hugged me. _Don't break her heart anymore. I'm gonna have Emmett kill you! _

"I won't."

I promised, not only to Alice, but also for Bella. _I'm not going to leave you anymore, Bella._

* * *

**So... How was it?**

**Review please! They makes me happy:)**


End file.
